


Say It Again

by BabyyCakess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, season 9 premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say it again, Dean..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> "There ain't no me if there ain't no you" is literally my favorite thing ever. Ever.   
> This is fiction and I don't own anything.

"Say it again, Dean..." Sam sighed as Dean pressed hurried kisses into Sam's skin. 

Dean's eyes flicked up to meet Sam's, confused. 

"Say it again, please." 

"I love you, Sammy." Dean murmured, looking into Sam's eyes.

"No," Sam whispered with a shake of his head.

Dean flashed back to the moment Ash told them that they were soul-mates, and flashed back to the church; he remembered the first time he'd ever held Sammy, when he was a newborn with a gummy smile that lit up Dean's whole world; "Dean, this is Sammy. Your baby brother," Mary had said, and Dean had never been so gentle, because he'd never held anything as precious as Sam. 

He flashed back to the times he'd carried Sammy out of a fire, remembered all the times he'd saved Sam and the times Sam had saved him. 

It was like a movie, scene after scene, a lifetime with Sam, and he knew what Sam wanted to hear, what he desperately wanted to say every day for the rest of his life; would never tire of saying it. 

"There ain't no me if there ain't no you."

Then Sam kissed him and he knew he'd gotten it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love <3


End file.
